


Good Things Come to Those Without a Soul

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: He had wanted his brother to look at him the way he was looking tonight most of his life.  And he had a feeling that if this had happened when Sam had his soul he wouldn’t have the balls to act on it.  Maybe soulless wasn’t all bad.





	

Dean Winchester was drunk. It wasn’t really anything new, he’d done it enough before. But this time his thoughts were racing toward disaster. He could usually lock his urges away, forcing them down into his depths. But tonight it was nearly impossible. If he could have made it out to a bar it wouldn’t be this bad, but the blizzard raging outside made that impossible. He was stuck. With Sam.

 

Sam Winchester was shirtless. Since losing his soul he spent more time with less clothing. The only thing he adorned now was his jeans. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off his brothers abs. Sam had been working out lately instead of sleeping, and it had done wonders on his already hard body.

 

“Ah-hem.” Dean's eyes shot up to meet his brothers, his gut churning at the grin on Sam’s face. He quickly looked back to the TV, taking another long pull from the bottle, then squinting at it. As if asking it why he was still drinking it. Sam chuckled low in his chest, Dean stirred.

 

The young Winchester knew exactly what was going on. It was written all over his brothers face. He himself had had darker thoughts about his big brother, but never acted on them or told anyone. There was always some moral code holding him back. Tonight, though, he couldn’t think of a single reason (good or bad) to fight what Dean’s looks were making him feel.

 

Dean jumped at the sudden slamming of Sam’s laptop, the taller man stood and stretched high tipping his head back. He couldn’t see, but he could feel Dean watching. He relaxed, his gaze falling on the other man. Dean raised his eyebrows innocently, “Done looking for cases?”

 

Sam held his gaze for a moment, not saying a word. Then he nodded tightly and made his way to the middle of the room, in between but off to the right of Dean and the TV. Dean squirmed on his bed as Sam lowered himself to the floor. He rolled his eyes as Sam started pushups. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his brothers rippling muscles.

 

Dean felt the blood rush down as his cock started to wake up. In his intoxicated state he was finding it difficult to control his thoughts and his body. He leapt off the bed before his brain had processed the action. “Gotta shower.” It came out in a breathy mumble he was sure sounded pathetic, but he didn’t have time to correct it.

 

He didn’t turn to see Sam smirking at him from under his hair. He didn’t notice the way his little brother’s eyes followed him to the bathroom. All he knew was he needed a cold shower. Or maybe to rub one out so he’d be good for at least the night. He shut the door behind him, resisting the urge to fall back against it. Instead he concentrated on his actions. Turn on the water, not too hot. Strip, fold clothes, don’t vomit.

 

The steady stream of hot water fell over his head, wetting his hair and face. His arms braced on the wall in front of him he leaned his face into the spray. Now deflated he decided to forgo taking care of himself. He didn’t want to invite those demons in any farther in than he already had. Getting drunk like that was a mistake, he’d have to remember not to do that again. He dragged a hand from the wall to wipe down his face and reached for the knob to turn the water off.

 

Suddenly the curtain was dragged back and his shocked expression fell on Sam.

 

“What the hell, man? A little privacy?” Dean was surprised by the intrusion, but so glad he’d decided not to jerk off. And really glad Sam was still in his jeans.

 

“Sorry, you’ve been in here a while. Are you almost done?” Sam’s voice was even and calm. His eyes were everything but. Dean couldn’t help but notice how they mirrored his own. He nearly retched right there thinking of what he was doing to his soulless brother. He’d been eye fucking him all night, and Sam just didn’t know any better at this point.

 

Dean cursed himself when he caught his eyes drifting down Sam’s chest, slicked with sweat from whatever workout he’d been up to. He snapped his eyes away, not meeting Sams. “Yeah, here.” He grabbed his towel and stepped out, leaving the water on. His back was to his brother, wrapping the towel around his waist. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him, but refused to look moving from the bathroom instead.

 

Quickly drying off he threw on some clean jeans and a t-shirt. He flopped onto his bed and couldn’t help but flick his eyes to the bottle on his night stand. Deciding against it he settled down and zoned out. What was he doing? Sam had no moral compass at the moment and he’d been making eyes at him all night. He needed to be the strong one right now. He had told Sam he was the one making decisions, he was the one in charge. He needed to guide Sam in his time of soullessness.

 

Deciding his pep talk had worked he felt a little better. The shower had helped sober him slightly and he was feeling a little more clear headed. He supposed he could just brush it off to his brother has being too drunk and having cabin fever. The storm had been going on all day. They had been trapped in the little room for nearly 24 hours.

 

His entire resolve melted away the second his naked brother emerged from the bathroom. Steam billowed out after him, small drops of water still running their way down his chest and stomach outlining his muscles. Dean’s stomach formed a giant knot and his cock hopped to attention. Every wall he had built up had crumbled to the ground.

 

~*~Soulless~*~

 

Sam smirked to himself in the mirror, drying some parts, leaving others wet. This was happening. He was sure he was going to win this one. He had wanted his brother to look at him the way he was looking tonight most of his life. And he had a feeling that if this had happened when Sam had his soul he wouldn’t have the balls to act on it. Maybe soulless wasn’t all bad. He turned to open the door, putting on a nonchalant face as he entered the motel room.

 

His eyes were fixed on Dean. He didn’t miss a thing. They way his eyes widened as his jeans got tighter. The way his mouth fell open, how he looked like he couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone words. He locked his brother in a steely gaze, slowly walking toward him. Dean started shaking his head.

 

The older Winchester rose from the bed to cut his brother off, not wanting to be trapped. “Sam, whatever you think is going on… it… it’s not. I’m not… uh…,” his confidence wavered the closer Sam got. He hadn’t even realized he was moving until his back hit the wall next to his bed, Sam still coming closer. Trapped.

 

He wanted to reach up and hold his hands out, but was afraid of touching his little brother right now. Sam's smile grew from curious to hungry right before Dean’s eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest. If Sam didn’t back off soon he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold himself back.

 

“Sam, please…,” he tried to get his brother to stop walking, but he couldn’t finish his thought as Sam entered his space. His chest inches from Dean’s heaving one. He could smell soap and Sam. He could feel the warmth from the shower coming off his skin.

 

Sam laid a hand on the wall next to Dean’s head, leaning in close to his ear. Dean could feel himself at full attention now, his body completely betraying him. Sam’s breath was hot on his ear as he just lingered there, seemingly enjoying the torture he was laying on his brother.

 

“Mmmm,” Sam hummed in Dean’s ear, “I like hearing you beg.” He punctuated his moan with the flick of his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean tried so hard but he just couldn’t stop his own moan from breaking from his throat. His fingernails scratched on the wall with the effort to keep his hands down.

 

“Sam,” it came out more of a whine than he wanted, “You have to stop. You don’t really want this. Without a soul you don’t know any better, this isn’t you!” Sam grinned, Dean was still begging. He pressed his hips forward, his naked erection rubbing on his brothers through the denim. Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

 

“I may not have my soul, but I still have my memories. I have wanted you to look at me like that for a long, long time.” Dean’s eyes shot open as Sam leaned back to look into them. He saw honesty, and lust. He gritted his teeth once more, giving Sam a chance to back out one last time. Sam’s answer was clear. He ground his hips into his brothers, and moved his hand from the wall to the side of Dean’s neck, pushing his throat gently with his thumb.

 

“Touch me, Dean.” Dean growled in the back of his throat, his cock straining in his pants. He wanted to, so badly for so long. He wanted to touch, kiss, and fuck the gorgeous man pinning him to the wall. But he didn’t want to corrupt him. He didn’t want him getting his soul back and hating him for allowing this to happen.

 

“Sam-” he was cut off by Sam’s lips on his. Fast, urging him to give in. So he did. As if he had never had a doubt in his mind a day in his life he opened his mouth and kissed his brother back. Sam moaned in appreciation spurring Dean's hands to move to his hips, pulling him harder against his aching groin.

 

A second later Sam was on his back on Dean's bed, his brother pushing off him and tugging at his shirt. Sam sat up to attack the newly exposed skin of Dean's chest and stomach. Dean's hands stopped moving on the buttons of his jeans and worked their way into Sam's long hair. He gently tested tugging on it to get Sam's head to move. Sam grinned through the kissing and licking, turning his eyes up to Dean.

 

Fighting hard not to lose control Dean pulled Sam back by his hair and held him at arm's length. “What do you want to do to me, Dean?” His brother's voice was dark and a bit husky. Sam smiled when Dean's eyes got even darker.

 

“Is this really what you want, Sam?” His little brother nodded as best he could with Dean’s hand fishted in his hair, his tongue flicking out over Dean’s navel. “Mmmm, then this is your show, Baby Boy.” Sam grinned up at him and closed his eyes again. He kissed, sucked, nipped and licked along the waistband of Dean’s jeans, torturing him slowly before reaching up to unfasten the button and pull the zipper down.

 

Dean threw his head back and groaned without an effort to stifle it when he felt Sam’s hand dip into the front of his jeans to bring out his straining cock. His jeans riding low on his hips. Sam took his length in his left hand while massaging his balls with his right, still kissing along his waist and now the crease where his leg met his groin. Sucking a hickey into his skin. He smiled when Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

 

Without warning Dean was sheathed in a wet heat, his knees buckled as the head of his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat. He snapped his head down, knocking his chin on his chest to lock his dark green eyes with the lust blown orbs of his little brother. Tightening his fingers in Sam’s hair before letting go to give him complete freedom.

 

The eldest Winchester slowly brought his hands up to lace his fingers together behind his head, gently thrusting his hips in time with Sam’s movements.

 

“Shit, Sammy. So fucking hot,” his words came out on his panting breaths, making his brother hum around his arousal. Dean moaned again, willing his knees to stay locked and hold him up. Sam seemed to sense his slight distress, and pulled on the backs of Dean’s knees while laying back on the bed. Dean shoved the denim resting on his hips down his legs and shuffled out of the jeans before allowing Sam to pull him on the bed so he was straddling Sam’s face. Somehow Sam managed to never let him go.

 

Dean looked down at his brother under him, his eyes wide, his lips sliding over his reddening cock. He slowly started thrusting into Sam’s eager mouth. Sam moved his arms, one at a time, under Dean’s legs so he could press his palms into his brother’s ass cheeks, urging him further.

 

“Oh, God, Sam. I can’t do this much longer, I’m gonna cum down your throat.” Same moaned as his eyes fluttered closed, pressing harder on Dean to make him go faster. Soon enough Dean was fucking Sam’s face into the mattress, the older hunter a little shocked by Sam’s control on his gag reflex. Without warning Dean pulled away and rolled off of Sam, thrusting his hips in the air a few more times, trying to calm down his encroaching orgasm.

 

Sam didn’t give him any time to recover, he was straddling Dean’s hips, lining the tip of his big brothers cock with his ass hole.

 

“Sammy, stop. You’re not ready it’s gonna hurt-” his pleas for Sam to slow down ended with him throwing his head back and howling his brothers name as his baby brother lowered himself on his cock in one swift movement.

 

“I prepped in the shower,” Sam cooed in his ear as he leaned down to nibble Dean’s earlobe. Dean’s face was red, Sam allowed him time to gain a little control over himself before he started rocking his hips, moving the tip of Dean’s cock over his prostate. Sam leaned back with his hands on Dean’s knees, stretched out in front of his brother.

 

Dean laid still and watched Sam tip his head back. He couldn’t help but run a hand from the soft curls of Sam’s pubes up his hard abs to caress his toned pecs. Sam’s cock lay hard on Dean’s stomach and the shorter big brother couldn’t resist running his hand back down and wrapping it around Sam’s equally impressive length.

 

Sam started moving his hips in time with the strokes Dean was giving his cock. Sam wasn’t much further from release than his brother.

 

“Touch yourself, Sammy.” The tone was somewhere between a question and a command, but Sam’s hand came down and replaced his brothers on his own cock, sliding along expertly. Dean watched for a moment, looking between Sam’s erection and his face. His little brother’s eyes squeezed shut as he pleased himself and Dean.

 

Then Dean’s hands were gripping his hips, he lifted the younger Winchester and slammed his cock up inside, pulling him down at the same time. Sam’s hand stopped moving on his cock and he saw stars behind his eyes as Dean hit his prostate head on. “Again.” He gasped the word out on a shaky breath. Dean was only happy to comply.

 

But this time he didn’t stop. He started an insane pace of lifting his brother and fucking him as hard as he could, lifting his hips off the bed to meet his brothers that he pulled down. They rocked against each other, Dean hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Fuck! Shit! Dean!” Sam couldn’t even speak a whole sentence as his cum started shooting over Dean’s stomach and chest, Dean watched him stroke himself through the orgasm as he continued to relentlessly fuck Sam’s ass. He clenched his teeth, feeling his own balls start to tighten. Sam’s muscles clenched as Dean growled out his baby brothers name on his own orgasm.

 

His thrusting slowed to a more manageable pace, but he didn’t stop as he rested his head back on the mattress, watching Sam through half open eyes. Once he’d finished he allowed his brother to slump down on top of him, still not breaking contact. Sam’s forehead met his as they panted into each other. Sam captured his lips and rocked against him once more. Earning a moan that he swallowed greedily.

 

Once Dean’s grip on his hips lightened Sam slowly pulled himself off of his brothers cock, both whimpering at the loss. Sam slid down next to Dean, resting his head on his brother's shoulder, and putting his knee between Dean’s. They laid there for a while. Neither sure what to say or make of the situation.

 

Now that it was done, Dean was getting nervous. There was no taking it back. He hopped Sam wouldn’t blame him once they returned his soul. But only time would tell.

 

“That was even better than I had ever imagined,” Sam’s voice was small, but audible. Dean patted his shoulder in response, still panting a little from the effort. “Come shower with me.” He reached up to nuzzle his nose along Dean’s jaw breathing in deep the scent of his long time crush.

 

Dean chuckled lightly. Whatever this was he was going to enjoy it until it was gone. It was everything he’d ever wanted. And maybe Sam was right. He may not have a soul, but he had his memories. If he had been feeling this way the entire time Dean had maybe losing his soul wasn’t really a bad thing.


End file.
